Brightest Sparkle,  Le Plus Bel Eclat
by zairoon
Summary: TRADUCTION - Ryuichi l'avait adoré dès le premier regard. Ce petit garçon aux cheveux roses et aux yeux violets. Si seulement les autres pouvaient le voir à travers ses yeux.


**Auteur – Traductrice :** Zai!^^ (qui devrait être en train de bosser sur ses rapports au lieu de traduire des fics)

**Sujet :** Gravitation

**Genre:** Vraiment kawaiii ! =)

**Disclaimer :** Bien alors, tout (la fic y compris) ne m'appartient malheureusement pas ! _

**Déclaration de MWA - Traductrice :** LA LI OOOHHHHH ! lol ENCORE et toujours moiiiii ! xD

Bon donc voici une autre **traduction** ! Un joli petit One-Shot cette fois-ci ! Vraiment vraiment tout choupi ! J'ai complètement craqué en lisant cette fic, donc voilà, j'espère que la traduc' vous plaira !

**Détails:** Le titre originel est « **Brightest Sparkle** » et je pense que la meilleure traduction pour se titre serait quelque chose du style « Le plus bel éclat » ou un truc du genre ! J'ai gardé le titre en anglais, parce que c'est beaucoup plus beau et lourd de sens comme ça ! =D

Bien sûr, la fic n'est pas à moi mais à **GothicLetters** et si ça vous tente de la lire en anglais, je vous met le lien (mettez « fanfiction » devant) : .net/s/5889019/1/

**Résumé de l'Auteur : **Ryuichi Sakuma l'avait adoré au premier regard. Ce jeune garçon aux cheveux roses et aux yeux violets. Si seulement les autres pouvaient voir à travers ses yeux.

NdA = Note de l'Auteur, NdZ = Note de moi p

* * *

><p><strong>Brightest Sparkle – Le Plus Bel Eclat<strong>

**by GothicLetters**

* * *

><p>Dès le premier regard, on voyait que Shuichi n'était pas normal. Avec ses cheveux roses et ses yeux violets, on ne pouvait que le remarquer dans la foule d'yeux et cheveux noirs autour de lui. Il avait un petit corps agile, presque comme celui d'une fille. Et les gens le confondaient souvent avec – faisant honte à sa famille. Contrairement à sa sœur, qui était naturellement une belle jeune fille aux cheveux et yeux noirs.<p>

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas vraiment m'amener, » fit Shuichi gaiement, tandis qu'il traversait l'allée et rejoignait la voiture. « Le concert des Nittle Graspers ! Oh, je suis tellement excité ! Hiroshi va être tellement jaloux. » dansa-t-il devant la portière de la voiture. « Et je vais voir Ryuichi Sakuma ! »

Son père roula des yeux de là où il se tenait. « Arrête de sauter partout et entre dans la voiture, Shuichi. Et s'il te plaît, arrête de crier quand tu parles de Ryuichi Sakuma. Tu donnes l'impression d'avoir le béguin pour lui. » Son père ouvrit la portière et s'engouffra dans la voiture.

Shuichi rougit, « J'ai pas le béguin, » dit-il, entrant lui aussi dans la voiture. « J'aime juste vraiment beaucoup sa musique. Je me demande quelles chansons il va jouer. »

« _Leurs_ chansons, c'est ce qu'_ils_ vont jouer, » corrigea son père, commençant à être ennuyé.

« Oui, Père, » marmonna Shuichi, reposant sa tête contre la vitre de la voiture. En regardant vers le ciel qui s'obscurcissait lentement, il rajouta « Désolé, Père, ». Ce dernier lui rendit un signe de tête, mettant fin à leur conversation.

Shuichi ferma les yeux. Penser à Ryuichi Sakuma lui donnait l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage. Il ne l'avait jamais admis ouvertement, mais il pensait vraiment qu'il était beau. Avec sa peau pâle, ses yeux noirs et cheveux bruns.* Même s'il entendait toujours les réflexions de sa mère sur les tenues indécentes que Ryuichi portait, Shuichi pensait qu'elles lui allaient bien.

Il se demandait quelles chansons ils allaient jouer. Quelles chansons Ryuichi allait chanter. Sleepless Beauty, peut-être ? Il avait entendu dire que Ryuichi la chantait à chaque début de concert. Mais, puisque c'était le premier concert auquel il allait assister, Shuichi n'en savait rien. Shuichi ne remarqua même pas qu'il s'endormit. (NdZ : faut avouer quand général c'est au réveil qu'on le remarque xD)

« Debout, aller debout, » Shuichi entendit une voix siffler dans son oreille. « Shuichi Shindou, tu te réveilles tout de suite. Je n'ai pas conduit pendant tout ce temps pour que tu rates le spectacle. Tu es même chanceux que j'ai gagné ces billets. »

« Je suis debout, » murmura Shuichi à son père. « Je suis debout, allons y. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un nous prenne nos places, » Shuchi sortit de la voiture, ne prenant même pas la peine de tenir la main de son père. La raison n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il avait douze ans et était encore un gosse.

Il venait d'une famille traditionnelle. Tous aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi ce fut un réel choc quand il apparut que lui avait les cheveux roses et les yeux violets. Shuichi se doutait bien que ça devait sembler bizarre. C'était mieux quand il était plus petit, quand ses cheveux étaient un peu plus rouge foncés et ses yeux un peu plus verts. Mais plus il grandissait, plus ses yeux et cheveux s'éclaircissaient.

« Oh mon dieu. C'est Ryuichi Sakuma, » Shuichi entendit un murmure derrière lui et tourna sa tête dans tous les sens. Il était là, Ryuichi Sakuma. Marchant sur scène en portant un de ses costumes étriqués : pantalon en cuir noir, une veste noire complètement ouverte, un ruban rouge enroulé autour de son cou et de son avant-bras.

Shuichi en eut le souffle coupé. Ryuichi Sakuma était encore plus beau en personne. Il se promenait sur la scène avec la tête haute. « Salut, Tokyo, c'est Ryu-chan, » hurla-t-il dans le micro.

« Salut, Ryu-chan, » répondit la foule en hurlant, Shuichi faisant de même. Son père lui jeta un regard noir de là où il se tenait, mais Shuichi, pour la première fois ne le remarqua pas.

« Je vous présente la première chanson de la soirée, Sleepless Beauty, na no da ! » hurla-t-il encore, et la foule hurla de bonheur. Shuichi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se pincer les lèvres jusqu'à ce que Ryuichi ouvre la bouche pour commencer à chanter.

_De loin, laisse tes yeux briller, ceux qui se sont éveillés attendent._  
><em>Séduis les remparts de la nuit, au milieu des peaux laissés là.<em>

_Il n'y a pas de sortie... Si tu comptes survivre à l'impact,_  
><em>A l'endroit où tu es tombé, Montre ta malhonnêteté.<em>

_Toi, qui t'es réincarné, colorie tes yeux sans sourire seul,_  
><em>Même si le monde auquel tu appartenais à soudain brûlé,<em>  
><em>Par un quelconque miracle, nous pouvons encore nous frôler.<em>  
><em>Tiens moi doucement pour me briser.<em>

_Tu es exposé à la pureté d'une fleur dont les pétales sont tombées. _  
><em>Tu remarques juste là que les jours sont des joyaux dans ta main.<em>

_Une main froide réunit aussi les épines perdues,_  
><em>Une flamme allumée continue de brûler.<em>

_Peignons les pensées trouvées dans un endroit lumineux inaccessible._  
><em>Pour que les mots qui te guident ne se dispersent pas,<em>  
><em>N'aie pas peur du temps qui passe.<em>

_Il n'y a pas de sortie. Je suis en train de tomber._

_Je dis à ta réincarnation de colorier ses yeux sans sourire seul,_  
><em>Même si le monde auquel tu appartenais à soudain brûlé,<em>  
><em>Le miracle pourrait toujjours arriver.<em>

_Peignons les pensées trouvées dans un endroit lumineux inaccessible._  
><em>Pour que les mots qui te guident ne se dispersent pas,<em>  
><em>N'aie pas peur du temps qui passe.<em>  
><em>Tiens moi doucement, toujours plus, pour briser mon coeur.<em>

Shuichi adorait cette chanson, mais plus particulièrement, deux paroles de la chanson le prenaient par les trippes. Il adorait le timbre de la voix de Ryuichi lorsqu'il les chantait. « Tiens-moi doucement pour me briser ». « Tiens-moi doucement, toujours plus, pour briser mon cœur. »

Elles avaient toujours été les paroles préférées de Shuichi. Parce que s'il le pouvait, il rattraperait Ryuichi s'il devait tomber. Il le rattraperait et le prendrait tendrement dans ses bras, mais ne lui briserait jamais le cœur. Shuichi se secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées interdites, et se concentra pour écouter la chanson suivante.

« C'était incroyable, n'est-ce pas, Père ? » demanda Shuichi avec enthousiasme alors qu'ils partaient. Il était fatigué comme pas possible, mais ne dit rien, tandis qu'il continuait à sautiller à côté de son père.

« Oui, oui, » fit son père, exaspéré. Bien qu'il se fichait royalement du concert, il était obligé d'accompagner son fils. « Attends ici, » dit-il une fois hors de la salle. « Je vais chercher la voiture. »

Shuichi fit un signe de tête affirmatif à son père, et alla s'asseoir sur un rocher un peu humide. Il se tourna les pouces en attendant le retour de son père. Après quelques minutes d'ennui, Shuichi commença à chanter doucement les paroles de Sleepless Beauty. Suffisamment bas pour qu'on ne puisse l'entendre, mais assez fort pour qu'il n'entende pas les légers bruits de pas derrière lui.

« Tu as une belle voix, » Shuichi se raidit et se retourna. Il essaya de ne pas s'étouffer sous le choc de voir Ryuichi Sakuma debout devant lui, brillant sous la pleine lune. « Pas encore entraînée, mais belle tout de même. »

« Oh, » beyaga Shuichi, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas couiner haut et fort à la vue de Ryuichi Sakuma, LE Ryuichi Sakuma toujours debout devant lui. « Oh, » répéta-t-il. « Hum, merci. »

Ryuichi hocha de la tête. « Mon plaisir, na no da, » le plus vieux jeune homme s'assit sur la rocher à côté de lui. « Qu'est ce qu'un gamin comme toi fait assis tout seul ici ? » demanda Ryuichi, regardant l'enfant avec perplexité.

« J'attends mon père. Il est parti chercher la voiture. 'Pis je crois pas que vous devriez vous inquiéter pour moi. Z'avez pas froid ? » demanda Shuichi au chanteur, qui portait toujours sa tenue de concert.

Ryuichi cligna de ses grands yeux, yeux qui semblaient beaucoup plus petits et plus sérieux sur scène. Là tout de suite, ils semblaient briller d'une étrange et innocente façon. Ce qui ne lui enlevait rien à sa beauté. Et Shuichi n'aurait pu dire s'il le préférait comme ça ou pas.

Ryuichi lui fit la moue, comme un gamin, faisant ressortir sa lève inférieure couleur rubis. « Pas vraiment. Je ne remarque pas le froid. Un peu comme Kumagoro, il ne remarque jamais le froid, » les lèvres de Ryuichi se transformèrent en un large sourire, tandis qu'il dessinait sans son rendre compte des formes géométriques sur ses cuisses.

Shuichi était content que ce soit la pleine lune ce soir. Autrement, il n'aurait sûrement pas remarqué tous ces petits détails sur Ryuichi. « Qui est Kumagoro, Sakuma-san ? » demanda Shuichi, étonnamment poli. Si ce n'est même un peu snob.

Ryuichi lui fit alors une moue énervé cette fois. « Allons, pas de Sakuma-san qui tienne. Ca me donne l'impression d'être vieux. Appelle moi Ryuichi-chan ou Ryu-chan, » Ryuichi lui fit alors un sourire. « Et Kuma-chan est mon meilleur ami. C'est un lapin rose en peluche. »

« Votre meilleur ami est un lapin rose en peluche qui s'appelle Kumagoro ? » répéta Shuichi, clignant des yeux sous la surprise. (NdZ : il vient de le dire, baka)

« Oui, Kuma-chan est mon meilleur ami. » acquiesça Ryuichi.

« Oh, » Shuichi cligna une fois de plus des yeux, toujours surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, s'il devait un jour rencontrer le chanteur, mais bon, de toute façon il ne pensait pas pouvoir rencontrer le chanteur un jour. « J'ai un lapin en peluche moi aussi, » admit Shuichi doucement. « Seulement il est bleu et il s'appelle Sakana. »

Ryuichi rigola comme un gosse, « Sakana ? J'aime bien, c'est proche de mon nom. Sakana. Sakuma. Mais, ça veut dire poisson, non? »

Shuichi acquiesça et baissa la tête, espérant cacher son rougissement. Il savait que Sakana et Sakuma sonnaient pareil. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait choisi Sakana. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était amoureux d'un poisson ou quelque chose du genre. Pas qu'il soit amoureux de Ryuichi non plus. (NdZ : Faut dire qu'à douze ans…)

« Je pense que Kuma-chan aimerait bien Saka-chan, » dit Ryuichi. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, » Ryuichi s'arrêta soudainement, ses joues tournant légèrement au rose. « Oh. Je suis désolé. Je crois que je ne t'ai pas demandé ton prénom, na no da. » (NdZ: Ryu-chan, pour le plan drague on repassera…xD)

Shuichi se retourna pour faire face à un Ryuichi maintenant en train de rougir. « Shuichi Shindou. »

« D'ac', Shu-chan, » fit Ryuichi vivement.

« Ryu-chan, » marmonna doucement Shuichi, en utilisant le nom préféré de Ryuichi.

« Oui, Ryu-chan, » répéta Ryuichi en hochant la tête. Il s'arrêta alors et loucha. « Je vois un homme qui marche vers nous, c'est ton père ? » demanda Ryuichi.

« Il devrait venir en voiture, » fit Shuichi en regardant dans la même direction. C'était bien son père qui marchait vers eux. Shuichi cligna des yeux, surpris. « La li oh, » fit-il à son père qui l'ignora.

« Ryuichi Sakuma, » dit-il à la place, fixant Ryuichi. Shuichi cligna une fois de plus des yeux et lança un regard à son père avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme assis à côté de lui. Les yeux de Ryuichi semblaient un peu moins ouverts qu'avant.

« Oui, » fit Ryuichi, en acquiesçant. « Vous ne devriez pas laisser votre jeune enfant seul si tard dans la nuit. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, surtout à un gosse aussi mignon que votre fils, » dit Ryuichi, faisant rougir Shuichi. Ryuichi Sakuma le trouvait…mignon ? (NdZ : Non, il veut juste faire chier ton père !)

« Oui, et bien, » répondit son père, mal à l'aise. « Je n'arrive pas à retrouver la voiture. »

Ryuichi lui fit un signe de tête. « Oui ça arrive des fois. Les voitures sont remorquées, ou alors volées, » sa voix était désinvolte.

Le père lança un regard noir à Ryuichi. « Eh bien je n'ai pas apporté d'argent, pas comme si j'allais t'acheter quelque chose de toute façon, » fit-il en direction de Shuichi. « Alors je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour rentrer ce soir. C'était idiot de ma part de t'amener ici. »

« Pas besoin de dire ça, » lança Ryuichi au père en faisant la moue. « Je suis content qu'il soit venu. Il a une voix magnifique. »

Le père le regarda étrangement. Et légèrement énervé. Shuichi savait pourquoi. Devant lui se tenait un homme dans la vingtaine. Et non seulement avait-il prétendu trouvé un plus jeune, _garçon_ mignon, mais en plus il avait fait une remarque sur sa voix 'magnifique'. « C'est très aimable de votre part, Sakuma-san, » fit le père. Shuichi remarqua que Ryuichi ne demanda pas à son père de l'appeler Ryu-chan ou Ryuichi-chan.

« Mais si vous devez absolument rentrer chez vous, ça ne me dérange pas de vous conduire, » dit Ryuichi, en se relevant. Shuichi en fit vite de même, regardant Ryuichi avec de grands yeux.

Son père donnait l'impression de vouloir refuser, mais savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être si ingrat. Et puis, ils devaient vraiment rentrer chez eux. « Merci, Sakuma-san, ce serait volontiers, » dit-il en se forçant à rester poli.

« Ouais, » fit Shuichi en sautant à côté de Ryuichi, qui commençait à marcher. « Merci, Ryu-chan, » Ryuichi lui rendit un sourire et serra légèrement la petite main de Shuichi dans la sienne. Shuichi cligna des yeux sous la surprise, mais le regarda avec des yeux brillants. Son père marchait derrière eux.

« Voilà ma voiture, » dit Ryuichi. Shuichi la regarda, il n'avait aucune idée de la marque de la voiture – ça ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Il pouvait simplement dire qu'elle était noire, plutôt sportive et flashy.

« Elle est vraiment très belle, » dit-il.

« Oh, oui, na no da. Elle est très brillante, » fit Ryuichi, en déverrouillant les portières, avant d'y entrer. « Tu devrais briller plus, Shu-chan. Je pense que Shu-chan serait vraiment très brillant s'il le voulait. » Shuichi le regarda et acquiesça, souriant brillamment.

Son père entra dans la voiture et s'assit à côté de Ryuichi. La voiture démarra et commença à bouger. Shuichi ferma les yeux, perdu dans ses pensées. Cette journée n'aurait pas pu être meilleure. Il avait rencontré le Ryuichi Sakuma. Même si au final, ça ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il s'était attendu – mais ça semblait être encore _mieux._

« Où allons-nous, na no da ? » demanda Ryuichi, tandis qu'il quittait le parking.

Shuichi ne fit pas vraiment attention à son père qui donnait les explications à Ryuichi pour qu'ils puissent rentrer chez eux. Il était trop occupé à regardait la lueur de la lune se refléter sur le visage de Ryuichi. Ou comme sa peau pâle continuait à briller dans son costume de scène. Shuichi n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire, il était dans la voiture de Ryuichi Sakuma. Qui était-il donc ?

« On y est, » Shuichi cligna des yeux, les ouvrant par la même occasion. Il s'était encore endormi.

« Tu es réveillé, Shu-chan ? » Shuichi cligna encore des yeux, et se retrouva en face à face avec les grands yeux noirs brillants de Ryuichi. « Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, mais il est déjà tard et mon manager est sûrement inquiet. »

« C'est bon, Ryu-chan, » marmonna Shuichi, toujours un peu endormi, alors que Ryuichi le sortait de la voiture. Son père était déjà sur le palier, en train de chercher ses clés.

« Shu-chan, rends moi un service, » fit Ryuichi en le posant sur le sol et en se mettant à genoux devant lui. « Brille toujours, Shu-chan. Brille pour moi, » continua-t-il, en lui offrant le plus doux des sourires. (NdZ : Kawaiiii)

Shuichi était sur le point de dire d'accord, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. « Je brillerai toujours pour toi, Ryu-chan, » dit-il à la place.

Ryuichi acquiesça et se pencha vers lui. Posant un rapide baiser sur le front du garçon, il glissa quelque chose dans sa poche. « Je te verrai une autre fois, Shu-chan. »

« Bye-bye, Ryu-chan, » fit Shuichi d'un signe de la main tandis que le chanteur partait. Il marcha jusqu'à sa maison, et suivit son père en marchant doucement dans la pièce plongée dans le noir.

« Au lit maintenant, tu es déjà resté debout trop longtemps, » murmura son père en le poussant doucement vers les escaliers.

« Bonne nuit, Père, » marmonna Shuichi, en montant les marches.

Alors qu'il se déshabillait pour mettre son pyjama, Shuichi retira ce que Ryuichi avait mis dans sa poche. C'était un morceau de papier froissé, avec deux numéros d'inscrits. Il le retourna.

_**Le premier est celui de mon domicile. **_

_**Le deuxième celui de mon portable. **_

_**Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un.**_

_**Ryuichi Sakuma,**_

_**Alias,**_

_**Ryu-chan.**_

Shuichi cligna des yeux devant le bout de papier, et ses lèvres se séparèrent dans un couinement silencieux. Il avait le numéro de téléphone de Ryuichi Sakuma, Ryuichi Sakuma lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone.** Il ferma ses yeux et imagina Ryuichi, et décida qu'il ne voulait plus être un fan, il voulait être un ami.

Shuichi chercha rapidement son portable et composa le numéro d'Hiroshi. La ligne bipa avant qu'Hiroshi ne décroche. « Tu es finalement rentré, Shuichi ? » demanda sa voix groggy.

« Hiroshi, » murmura Shuichi, « Hiroshi, Ryuichi Sakuma est… DIEU, » dit-il dans le téléphone, un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Ryuichi. Sakuma. Est. Dieu. Et c'était la plus grande vérité de ce monde.

* * *

><p><strong>NdA :<strong> Wow, il y a tellement peu de Shuichi/Ryuichi sur ce site que j'ai voulu en écrire une moi-même. Juste une chose, la raison pour laquelle Shuichi appelle Hiro par son prénom (entier), est parce qu'ils ne sont pas encore aussi proches qu'ils ne le sont dans le manga/anime.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, et review s'il vous plait !

**NdZ :** Aaaaah ! Bon sang, ce que j'aime cette fic ! Elle est pas trop mignonne, sérieux ?... Ryu-chan est trop chou, c'est un truc de fou. Et puis Shuichi gamin est plutôt mignon lol en fait je crois que je le préfère comme ça !

Aussi, techniquement c'est un OS, et donc la fic est finie… Mais bon, après l'histoire du « appelle moi quand tu veux » etc, je me suis dit que ça pouvait être pas si mal si en fait l'histoire continuait, non ?

Donc euh… Je pensais écrire une suite, mais bon là tout de suite j'ai franchement pas le temps de m'y mettre, m'enfin déjà faudrait savoir si ça vous tente à vous de voir une suite à cette fic ou pas xD Donc voilà, vous avez pas le choix, va falloir me reviewer lol

Sinon, pour le * : je voulais juste dire que pour moi Ryu-chan a les cheveux bruns foncés et les yeux bleus nuits, mais bon c'est pas ma fic, alors je respecte le choix de GothicLetters, donc voilà ! E pour le ** : c'est juste que cette phrase me rappelle ma fic, Shuichi no Yume, où Shuichi balance un « Sakuma Ryuichi est en train de m'embrasser, j'ai la langue de Sakuma Ryuichi dans ma bouche » , j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher désolée lol

Bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! De mon côté, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à la traduire, même si des fois j'ai du effacer plusieurs « Ryuichi » parce que je l'écrivais quand Shuichi parlait ! xD

Matta ne, Kisu kisu na no da ! =)


End file.
